Bittersweet
by mimi-chan04
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. Back to the time when they were all still academy students. Everything was going great until that dreaded night right before their graduation... Full Summary Inside!R&R! Other pairings included.


So, this is a SasuSaku based story but there'll be other pairs but it's mainly focused on Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. :)) I got inspired. Imagine them as chibis. So everyone will be here. Dead or alive. Good or evil. Whatever. CHIBI! They are grouped when they finally grow up and are not chibis. :)

**Summary: Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. Back to the time when they were all still academy students. Everything was going great until that dreaded night right before their graduation. Sasuke who once was smart and kind became a cold-hearted kid who's only goal in life is to kill his older brother. But Sakura Haruno loves him. Just how far will she go to keep Sasuke?...**

**I don't own Naruto. Here goes...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. I think Sasuke-kun is looking at you. Hihihi." Hinata giggled as she noticed Sasuke looking at Sakura.

"What? No way." Sakura said; blushing a hundred shades of red.

"C'mon your totally blushing." Tenten teased her.

"No I'm not. Stop it!" Sakura said, blushing yet again.

"C'mon. Sakura and Sasuke sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love then comes..." Ino joined in.

She covered her ears.

"Stop it you guys." Sakura said and continued covering her ears.

The melody they were singing finally stopped then she uncovered her ears.

"Done yet?" She said.

_Ring!_

"Ooh. The bell's ringing. We better go Sakura-chan." Hinata said; standing up and gathering her things. Sakura did too.

"Well... See 'ya guys later!" Tenten waved at Sakura and Hinata as she and Ino headed to their class.

Sakura and Hinata did too.

**_-An hour later...-_**

_Ring!_

"Okay. Bye class! Don't forget to practice your shadow clone justu! We're 'gonna have a test tomorrow!" Iruka-sensei reminded his students as they were leaving the classroom after the last bell rung.

"Yes Iruka-sensei..." They all replied slowly.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura called Hinata from across the room where she sat. She walked out signalling Hinata to go.

"Wait for me Sakura-chan!" Hinata called as she ran after Sakura.

They finally got to the front gate of the academy and met up with Tenten and Ino.

"Well... You guys 'wanna go and hang somewhere?" Ino offered

"Sorry Ino. I can't.. We have a test tomorrow. I'm 'gonna practice my Shadow Clone Jutsu. We have to make SIX clones now." Sakura said with a little frown. It's not that she was bad at the jutsu but it wasn't her best and favorite either.

"Oh right. Me too. Sorry Ino-chan." Hinata said.

"Oh well. That's okay. You know Hinata... Your stuttering thing is gone now isn't it? ...and your a LOT more confident now huh?" Ino said, admiring Hinata. It was true. Hinata didn't stutter anymore like she used to.

"Oi! Hinata-chan! Hehe." Naruto waved at Hinata as he came out of the academy doors.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered, blushing a thousand shades of red instantly. She started pushing her index fingers together again.

"Oh great. She's stuttering again." Ino said in a low voice. Tenten giggled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you. Good luck with the test tomorrow. Bye!" Naruto said then bid Hinata goodbye.

"Y-you too N-Naruto-kun... Goodbye..." She said shyly.

Sakura slapped Hinata's shoulder lightly to wake her up, and she did.

"Wake up Hinata-chan... Hahaha." Sakura said in a gooey lovey-dovey tone.

"Hn. Whatever. Sasuke!" Hinata teased her back. Sakura just turned away with no comeback.

"Haha. Burn Sakura." Tenten teased Sakura.

"Whatever." She ignored them.

"Well... I 'gotta go now." Tenten bid them goodbye.

"Me too. Bye!" Ino said goodbye too.

"Well... Bye now Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow!" Hinata said as she waved and started to head home.

"Bye!" Sakura waved back.

"Hmm... I should go now too." She said to herself.

She wasn't heading home though. She started for her favorite Cherry Blossom field.

She walked and walked until she finally got to the pink field. It was perfect. Little pink leaves were being carried away by the wind gently. The sun wasn't too bright but it wasn't too dark yet. The sky was the perfect shade of sky blue and the clouds were white and fluffy. The field was new. There was only one Cherry Blossom 'tree' but it wasn't big yet it was still small and fragile. Sakura came back here everyday to take care of the Cherry Blossoms. She found joy and resolve with the little pink plants. They made her... happy and content. Made her forget about her worries, troubles and pain.

There was a small wooden bench near the 'biggest' Cherry Blossom plant.

She sat down and sighed. She was exhausted. She tried to relax.

After a while she stood up and went towards her Cherry Blossom plant and watered it. Slowly.

She admired how the little plant swayed but didn't break. How it had a little glow after she had watered it.

She put down her little sprinkler and sat down on the soft, green grass. She looked at the plant and admired it.

She stood up after a few minutes of looking at the plant and thinking deep thoughts.

She started to walk back to the bench. But she stopped. She stood still there, still thinking about something.

She continued walking.

"Hmmm..." She said as she was thinking.

"It's still early..." She said looking at the perfect sky.

She decided to go to the garden near the village gate. She was so thankful that it was just inside the village. It was the second most beautiful place next to her Cherry Blossom field and her mom wouldn't allow her to go outside the village anyway.

She walked and finally reached the garden. She immediately went toward her favorite bush with the red and pink roses. She knelt down on the ground and faced the bushes. She started picking flowers to give to her mother.

She was sure that she was alone here. No one else ever came here. Simply because no one else knew where it was...

**[Sasuke's POV]**

_'This girl is so pretty...' _I thought to myself as I hid behind the bushes in the 'secret' garden Sakura-chan always went to. She had no idea I was here. She was so pretty... Picking flowers. I smiled to myself.

I continued to look at her. I was mesmerized. But my hand that I used as my support slipped and I fell. The bushes made a rustling sound.

"Huh?" She said as she turned around to look at me but luckily I was fast enough to hide before she could see me. She only got a look at the bushes. She turned around again, still curious. But she continued to pick flowers.

I let out a sigh of relief; quietly.

I was sitting down there. I stopped 'looking' at her for a while as I was afraid that I might slip again. She might see me. Then what would she think? That I was... _spying_ on her? Pfft. Whatever. I most definitely was not! Hmph...

"Sasuke?" I heard a familiar voice snap me out of my thoughts.

_'Oh no.' _I said to myself. She saw me.

"Hi. Sakura." I said slowly.

She smiled at me sweetly. That smile of hers...

"What're you doing here?" She asked me nicely.

What WAS I doing here?

"I... was... uhh... picking flowers..." I said then tried my best to look like I was picking flowers.

She giggled and blushed.

_'Uh-oh...'_ I thought to myself. She was liking this.

She was thinking that I liked her... Well... I really did like her but I always thought that she'd be the one to tell me she likes me first.

"I'll help you..." She said as she sat down next to me. She put down her colorful basket of fruits and flowers. She picked a couple of flowers then gave them to me.

"Uhh... Thanks." I smiled as I looked at her for a second.

"Oh. I'm sorry Sasuke. I'd love to stay but it's getting dark and my mom's probably looking for me." She bid me goodbye.

"Oh. That's okay. Take care." I said with a little sadness. I was really starting to enjoy...

She took off. I looked at her as she left.

I felt very content and happy.

Sakura.

**[Sakura's POV] **

I was walking home now after my encounter with Sasuke-kun in the garden.

_'How'd he know about my garden?'_ I thought.

I giggled a little.

No matter. I really liked being alone in the garden with him. It was... nice.

I smiled.

"Sasuke-kun..." I said quietly.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto's voice.

Ugh.

"What?" I said in my normal tone.

"Nothing. Hi!" He said.

"Well... Bye now!" He said again then took off.

"What the--" I thought out loud as I was so weirded out by what just happened.

Whatever.

I was now in front of my house.

"Mom I'm home!" I called out.

I entered our door and took off my sandals.

"Mom! I have flowers!" I said as I headed upstairs to give my mom the basket of flowers and fruits that I had picked and brought.

...

**That's it for now guys. What'd you think? Hate it? Love it? REVIEW IT! :D Flames are welcome. But NON-FLAMEY comments are VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. READ READ AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! :D**


End file.
